In recent years, there has been progress in the automation of work using industrial robots in an effort to reduce labor at production sites. There is an industrial robot, for example, which, in a robot arm, is provided with a so-called parallel link mechanism that supports one end effector using multiple arm sections which are arranged in parallel, and there is an industrial robot such as an articulated robot which is provided with a serial link mechanism that connects multiple arm sections in one direction and supports an end effector.
In the related art, there is a teaching device in which a person mimics the work to be performed by a robot arm, the operations of the mimicking person are acquired by motion capture, and the robot arm is taught (for example, PTL 1). In the teaching device disclosed in PTL 1, when an operator operates a measurement device (“motion capture” in the literature) in a state in which the measurement device is worn on the hand, based on the three-dimensional coordinate data which is transmitted from the measurement device, the position of the measurement device is sampled at a predetermined sampling interval. The teaching device calculates the movement position, the movement speed, and the like based on the sampled data and controls the arm section to move to the calculated movement position at the movement speed.
PTL 1: JP-A-2011-200997